Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a light emitting diode (LED) traffic signal light module, and more particularly to an LED traffic signal light module with a simplified structure.
Description of the Related Art
The current traffic signal light is an independent module and manufactured by integrating a light source module, a driving power, a lens set, a front lamp shell, and a rear lamp shell in one single lamp holder. Such structure is compact structure, and when one component or one module fails, the complete set of the traffic light module needs to be replaced, and more material waste will be produced.
Therefore, how to provide a traffic signal light module with an improved structure has become a prominent task for the industries.